countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Manicaean Corporatocratic States
About The Manicaean Corporatocratic States (Better known as Manicae) is a corporatocracy located on Vancouver Island and Haida Gwaii. It houses 14,000 people. Main languages include English, French, and Spanish. History Sovereignty Under England (1532-1594) and the First Formation of Parliament (1594-1600) The exploration of several English explorers led to findings of the Inuit peoples of Canada. Upon further exploration, sailor Damion Smith found an uninhabited archipelago of which he named Smithian Islands in honor of himself. The English monarchs held power until the dawn of the sixteenth century. The king had decided to release the Smithian Islands from English rule and set up parliament there to keep good relations with the island. Thus, the nation of Manicae was born. Fall of the Parliament (1620-1622) and the Erection of Democracy (1622-1770) Nearing the second decade in the seventeenth century, the Parliament which held complete control over Manicae, began to release bills that would diminish the power of the people and give full power to the Parliament and the sons of the participants. The rise of rebellion was sparked and an economist named Isaac Harrton led the rebellion in a debate of ideals against the government. However, the men and women of Manicae found this slow and tedious and formed the Democratic People's Militia. The battle led to the overthrow of Parliament and the set-up of a democratic society of which lasted until 1770. The main political parties were The Conservatives and The Liberals. Rise of Christianity (1770-1790) and the Rise and Fall of the Theocracy (1800-1850) With the nearing of the American Revolution, there began a sudden rise in Christianity in Manicae. They began to develop a political party named God's Sovereignty Party, with goals in mind to have the nation of Manicae under total Christian control. Eventually, they gained enough power to overthrow the democracy and form a theocratic monarchy. By 1850, under the rule of Thomas II, the theocracy proved unsuccessful and was abolished in favor of democracy. Effects of the American Civil War (1864-1865) and the Annexation of Vancouver Island (1876) Once the secession of the Confederate States took hold in North America, many things happened to Manicae. The country supported the Northern Union in it's fight against the Southern Confederates. While not sending soldiers to the front lines, Manicae supplied the Union with rations, uniforms, and money. After the Union won the war and the Confederate States were annexed, Manicae moved forwards to colonize Vancouver Island. The Formation of the Corporatocracy (1902) and the Effects of World War I (1914-1918) When the new inventions of the world came about during the industrial revolution, entrepreneurs were the base of the economy. Zachery Clinton led to the creation of the Entrepreneurs for Government political party which centered around conservative social laws and the ruling power of the private corporation, specifically the automobile company Xainax. Zachery Clinton, CEO of Xainax, led to the rise of his political party and the rise of the corporatocracy in Manicae. While Manicae had no real fighting in WWI, the nation did supply the Triple Entente with resources to successfully gain victory. Climate Manicae Category:North America